


What Are They Like?

by GarrieSun



Series: Just a King and His Lionheart [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarrieSun/pseuds/GarrieSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new family that moved in next door. But are they friend or foe? Human...or alien? Explorer Tooru will find out soon enough...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are They Like?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my bro’s/one of the coolest artists ever okay like seriously’s comic, the super talented Yaboykeiji/Mars! Though I did make a few changes, I hope you don't mind *sweats*
> 
> Also happy birthday to my son Oikawa yes happy birthday my alien volleynerd

**Explorer Tooru’s Journal**

**Day 40**

_Some people moved in next door today. The name plaque is hard to read, but part of the first kanji is a mountain, and part of the second one is white. I think. There’s two grown-up ones. I didn’t see their faces. They’re too tall, so it hurt my neck to try to see. Maybe that’s part of their plan, so people like me can’t find out their identities. Mama comes down to my height when we talk, so I know she’s not suspicious. I like that word, “suspicious”. Just like the new next door people. They’re strange. But maybe I’ll like them. Mama says they have a “son your age”. I didn’t really understand, but she says he’s a little taller than me._

**Day 41**

_Mama told me what the plaque says. It says Iwaizumi, which is their last name. Oh! And Mama went to meet them today. I watched through the window. You have to see what they look like first, you know. I wasn’t scared, or as Mama calls it, “shy”._

_She was right, there’s an Iwaizumi my age. He is taller than me. I want to be taller than him soon. Being taller means being closer to grown-ups. There was a weird black shape on his shirt. It looked scary. It had more legs and arms than people do, and these weird stick things on its head. Maybe the Iwaizumi family are aliens!_

“Tooru-chan! I’m hooome!” His ears perked up as he heard the front door swing shut, and he was on his feet, wooden pencil falling to the tabletop as he sprinted downstairs, fast as his stubby legs could carry him.

“Mama you’re back!” He saw a bulging, brown paper bag in his mother’s arms, and opted to cling to her left leg instead. His mother made no move to stop him, simply laughing as the two awkwardly made their way to the kitchen so she could set down the groceries.

“Ah, that’s right! Tooru-chan?”

“Yes Mama!” He looked up, an impish smile stretched across his face.

“I got to talk with Iwaizumi-san. Apparently he works for JAXA. You know, the space agency!” Of course, he knew. After all, that’s where Tooru was going to be when he grew up! He had some serious thinking to do. So they weren’t aliens. But that meant…

“Why don’t you go over and introduce yourself, Tooru-chan?” He blinked up at his mother for a moment, then he was out the door like a shot.

 

“Ah, you must be Tooru-kun! It’s nice to meet you!”

“N-n-n-n-nice to meET YOU!!” His heart was beating so fast, he could have sworn that it was going to jump out, land on the floor, and run away. How could he help himself? This grown-up was living his dream! He had so many questions and no idea where to start. That is, if he could get himself to even speak.

Iwaizumi-san chuckled, and called out to another boy, peeking in from the doorway at the opposite end of the room.

“Tooru-kun, you should meet my son, Hajime! Go on, Hajime-chan, say hi!” Before Tooru could even think to get out another word, Iwaizumi-san smiled and walked away, leaving him with the younger.

It was then that his nerves were at ease. Maybe it was because his role model left the room, or the oddly welcoming presence of the stranger in front of him, who was now staring curiously back.   
“Um...hi. I’m Iwaizumi Hajime. Nice to--”

“NICE TO MEET YOU TOO I’M OIKAWA TOORU!” He suddenly posed, as if triumphant over something. No, he wasn’t trying to appear taller. Probably. “CAN I ASK YOU A QUESTION?”

“U-uh, yeah?”

Tooru suddenly grasped the other boy’s cheeks with both hands, before either could stop him.

“What are they like.” There were definitely stars in his eyes.

“Huh?” The latter spoke through his now-concaving cheeks, clearly a little uncomfortable, and confused.

“Your dad must tell you right? The aliens! What are they like?!”

 

**Day 42**

_I met the boy next door. He’s a nice friend! I called him Iwa-chan by accident. But he said he didn’t mind, so I guess I’ll call him that. He said the weird thing on his shirt yesterday is a “stag beetle” and he wants to catch it. An alien? Explorers Tooru and Iwa-chan will find out sooner or later…_

**Author's Note:**

> Did you all notice my little double meanings? Yes? No? Hehe well here they are below if you haven't figured them out (and actually care headdesk)...
> 
> 1\. "What are they like" also refers to curiosity towards Iwaizumi, the father and Iwa-chan  
> 2\. 42...yeah? Yeah? Anyone? Hitchiker's Guide to the Galaxy? Iwa-chan is his answer to everything? wink wonk also that should be hitchikers' now that I think about it...  
> 3\. The thing about being taller ehehe, you know since Iwa-chan is shorter than Oikawa in canon. So Oikawa's childhood wish came true 8D


End file.
